


I Wouldn't Holler

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Matchmaking, Meddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:53:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5505584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked for : "our moms are co-workers and set us up on a date and we only agree to make them happy, with Klaine please?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wouldn't Holler

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Matchmaker, Matchmaker", from "Fiddler on the Roof"

Ever since his dad left, Blaine knew that his mom wouldn’t stay idle and that she would find a job, if only to get back her self-respect.

He didn’t expect her to get a job at a garage--his mom? Small, precious, always perfectly dressed Pam Anderson, getting under the hood of massive cars and fixing them?

No, Blaine has to admit that he didn’t see it coming.

But he also has to admit that it’s good to see her smiling so widely, if tiredly, when she comes home from work, with grease under her nails and stories about her customers and her co-workers.

“... and Burt’s son keeps on surprising me,” she says over dinner one evening, while Blaine pulls the lasagnas out of the oven. “One moment he’s complaining about the poor quality of the skin products available at the Lima’s pharmacy, and the next he’s fixing this huge Hummer by himself.”

“So he’s multifaceted,” Blaine says, sitting down and wiggling his fingers until his mother gives him her plate. “Everybody has more than one side, mom.”

“Like you,” she says with a smile, “liking football and musicals …”

“I guess,” Blaine replies, digging into his plate.

“You know what would be a great idea?” she asks, and he looks up, cheek bulging with his mouthful.

\---

“You should go on a date with Pam’s boy.”

“Pam has a son?” Kurt asks while pulling a slice of pizza away from his dad’s hands.

“Stop stealing my food,” Burt mumbles, “and yeah, he must be around your age?”

“And why should I go on a date with this young man?”

“‘Cause we both think you could make a cute couple,” Burt says, pulling the box closer to him.

Kurt bites into his slice and thinks it through, before frowning and swallowing the whole piece.

“You mean you know what he looks like?”

“Yep. Pam showed me a picture?”

“And?”

Burt smirks. “Now why would I ruin the surprise?”

\---

“You do know that I could find him on Facebook,” Blaine retorts.

Pam tsks at him. “Now that’s not how I raised you.”

Blaine huffs and sighs. No that’s not how she raised him, dammit.

“Come on, mooom,” he whines, “at least tell me … his eye color!”

“Blue.”

“Light, dark, greenish?”

“Blue,” she repeats with a short giggle she quickly hides behind a fake cough. “Just go on a date with him. Come at the garage tomorrow?”

\---

“Tomorrow?” Kurt repeats. “Isn’t that a bit … unscheduled?”

“We’ll call it spontaneous. Come on, bud,” Burt insists, reaching for Kurt’s shoulder, “I just want to see you happy.”

Kurt sighs. “Fine, Dad. If it makes you happy …”

\---

“It would really make me happy,” Pam adds, knowing that it’s a low blow that will work on her youngest son.

“I guess,” Blaine replies, giving her a long suffering sigh. “But if it doesn’t become the romance of the century, you won’t blame me, alright?”

“Cross my heart--”

\---

“--and hope to die.”

“Let’s not make it literal!”

Burt laughs and claps Kurt’s shoulder before returning his attention to the pizza box.

Which is now empty.

“Oh come on son!”

“There is still plenty of that delicious salad, if you’re still hungry.”

\---

Blaine only agreed to the whole thing to make his mom happy, God knows she deserves it, but he’s still a bit nervous when he parks in front of the garage.

As he closes the door of his car, Blaine checks in his reflection that his  [ bowtie  ](https://youdrankthewholefairy.files.wordpress.com/2013/04/darren-criss-as-blaine.jpg) is not crooked and his shirt not too frumpy, when a man approaches.

Blaine has seen pictures of him, but the name embroidered on the shirt would have told him the man’s identity anyway.

“Mr. Hummel,” he says in greetings, holding up his hand.

Burt Hummel looks kinder than on the picture his mom showed him, and his eyes are twinkling underneath his baseball cap. “Call me Burt,” he replies, shaking Blaine’s hand. “You’re Pam’s boy, right?”

“Blaine, hi.”

“Your mom speaks very highly of you,” Burt says, seizing Blaine down. “And she’s the best to figure out what’s wrong with an engine.”

“She’s talented that way,” Blaine replies. “She speaks very highly of you too sir.”

“Hm, the polite type,” Burt observes almost to himself. “Kurt will like that.”

“Kurt?”

“My boy,” Burt replies, straightening up with pride. “He’s getting ready--or should be, if he didn’t let himself be distracted … Pam, your boy is here!”

Blaine follows Burt’s gaze, and smiles when he spots his mother’s small feet emerging from under a care and “waving” at him.

“There he is,” Burt says, a fond smile on his face. Sure enough, in the car, behind the wheel, a young man appears to be seated, revving the engines at Pam’s demand. “Kurt! Blaine is here!”

Kurt is still in the shadows when he looks up towards his father and Blaine, but he seems to freeze before coming out of the car.

He did change, because Blaine cannot fathom the idea of doing any kind of dirty work in that  [ outfit ](http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/shipping/images/b/bf/Glee_-_Kurt_Hummel_\(Glee_Season_4\).png/revision/latest?cb=20130808195353) .

Boy, what a splendid outfit.

Blaine is so glad that he’s such a good son and wants to make his mom happy.

“Hi,” he says softly when Kurt reaches them, slipping a jacket over his shirt and waistcoat.

“Hi.”

Burt looks between them, smiles from ear to ear, before taking Kurt’s place in the car with a wave of his hand. “Go on, you two, don’t you have a date to go on?”

“A date you strong armed us into, may I remind you of that fact,” Kurt calls after him, but he has a shy smile on his face when he looks back at Blaine. “I mean--”

“My mom convinced me to go on a date with you for her own sake,” Blaine cuts Kurt to save him some embarrassment. 

“Oh,” Kurt says, a short laugh of relief coming out of him in one breath. “So we’re on the same page.”

“Absolutely no pressure,” Blaine replies, holding up his hands. 

“Except our parents’ happiness.”

“Except that, yes.”

They smile at each other before Blaine blinks and looks away. “Shall we?”

“Lead the way.”

\---

Kurt is torn between wanting to strangle his father and cook him an awesome pizza and cookies to thank him.

Because as much as he balked at being forced into this date, he’s very, very satisfied with his end of the deal.

Blaine Anderson?

Cute, shy at first but dorkier the more he opens up, polite, charming Blaine Anderson is making Kurt want to make his father very happy.

But he really doesn’t want to think about his father while Blaine laughs behind his napkin--seriously, how adorable is that--at Kurt’s retelling of his move to New York.

“My move was not as adventurous, I’m afraid,” Blaine says, eyes still sparkling before pouring more water in Kurt’s glass. 

“What, no stray dog and enraged PETA volunteer to welcome you to the city?”

“Nope,” Blaine says with a short snort, “but I did have an encounter with a strange creature, half-rat, half-pigeon on my first day of class.”

Kurt blinks at that before nodding. “The kind of creature you can only find in New York, right?”

“Right.”

“And what brought you back to Ohio?”

Blaine shrugs, neatly using his cutlery to fold the leaf of lettuce in his plate. “Same as you, I assume. Holiday season, and the need to be coddled up a bit in the family home.”

Kurt nods along, fiddling with the stem of his glass. “Bullseye.”

Blaine looks at him intensely over the table before putting down his cutlery and dabbing his napkin on the corner of his mouth. “Can I be honest?” he asks, hands joined under his chin.

“Always.”

And what is wrong with Kurt, using words like always and actually meaning them?

“I’m really enjoying this date, as much as I resent my mom for forcing it to happen.”

Kurt beams at Blaine before schooling his features into a more appropriate smile. “Me too,” he replies shyly.

“And I would love to … invite you on another date, once we’re back in New York.”

“Not before that?” Kurt can’t help it okay he needs to zip his mouth shut.

Blaine smiles crookedly at him. “I don’t want to give her the satisfaction of thinking she was right.”

“Oh, right,” Kurt replies, already picturing the smug smile that will be stuck on his father’s face if he hears about more than one date during their common stay in Ohio. “Lest they get some idea that they know best.”

Blaine laughs and nods before tentatively sliding his hand across the table. “Exactly.”

Kurt takes the proffered hand. “We can still … accidentally run into each other?”

“Lima is so small, it’s inevitable.”

“Fate, really.”

Blaine closes his hand around Kurt’s. “Fate indeed.”

((Pam and Burt do gloat about how smart and right they were to play matchmaker, particularly once they get really drunk at their sons’ wedding.))


End file.
